


Promises (Rin Matsuoka Fanfic, BoyxBoy)

by TheOneOfSeven



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneOfSeven/pseuds/TheOneOfSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the time when we were young? When we were at age twevle and met for the first time? We started to hang out with each other, we had alot of fun, but something pulled you away, it was that trip to Australia who would change your life forever? Once you came back, you've changed, you didn't care about me anymore and said I was nothing more than a nuisance to you. So is this what you want? A different life? You wanted this, you promised me, but hey? Promises are made to break, right...Rin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to point out this is one of my Yaoi-fanfics, I got more in Wattpad (Name's same there) And it's Male!CharacterxRin (Yes, Rin from Free :3) Hope you will enjoy this story, take care ^-^

I met him during a relay when we were in grade-school, he was really fast. I could tell it by the water, how it reacts when he swims in it, it’s like he know the water on the outside and on the inside.

“Wow, you are so good at swimming and so fast you are too!” The young, blonde boy exclaimed in excitement at the other one, he looked up from the water and gave them one of his toothy grins.

“I can say the same thing to you as well, Nagisa, you are good at swimming too and fast.” He said when he pulled himself up from the pool. I stood with the others and kept watching them in silence, he was filled with joy and energy, whenever he goes, and he shines like nobody else, sounds weird, but it was like that when I saw him for the first time. He was kind of different from the others, maybe it was me, but who knows? He looked up from the others’ gaze and met my eyes; I suddenly blushed and looked away from him. I could hear his footsteps coming closer.

“Oi! You there, you want something?” I snapped out of it and saw him standing in front of me, looking so confused. I itched back of my back and smiled.

“Yeah, I just want to know my opponent’s name.” I replied and waited for some answer. He raised one of his eyebrows and grinned.

“Sure, name’s Matsuoka Rin, yours?”

“Uchida H-hiroshi.” I stuttered in embarrassment and opened one of my eyes to meet his. He stretched out his hand and tilted his head at the side.

“Pleasure to meet you, Hiro-chan, sure we are going to hang around a lot.” He grinned again. I nodded and smiled. He was a nice guy, he really was, until…

 

“Hiro-chan!” I looked up from the sidewalk and saw Rin running towards me. I stopped on my tracks and looked back at him.

“What?” I looked confused at him and leaned against the pole behind me. He was catching after some air and grinned.

“I better hurry up to tell or else the car will move without me.” Once again, I looked confused at him, what does he mean about that?

“Will move without you?” He nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

“I wanted to tell you that I am going to study abroad in Australia.” Right there, I had nothing to say, I just stared at him.

“F-for how long?” He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

“4 years, I don’t know, we’ll see about it.” I didn’t say anything, I was completely lost, why and how did it happen? I clutched my fists together and kept looking down onto the ground. I swear to God, I almost lost it there. Now it was Rin’s turn to look confused at me and stepped closer.

“You okay?” He stretched out his hand to touch my hair, but I slapped it away, he looked surprised and stared at me, didn’t find any words.

“Hiro…”

“You are so god damn selfish, you know that!? Telling me that you are going to move to Australia because you have to study abroad until now, why not earlier? Why not yesterday?!” I felt the tears stung beneath my eyelids and tried to keep it cool, but how easy was that? He looked shocked and tried to open his mouth to say something, but couldn’t do it.

“Since the day I met you, you are the one who made me to focus more on the swimming, to be free, because I wasn’t able to do that before. I love you, damn it!” I exclaimed and started to cry. Rin just stared at me, sooner he relaxed and stepped forward.

“Hiro-chan…” He caught my attention and made me to face him, sooner I felt his lips against mine, it was long, it felt like it meant farewell. He pulled back and hugged me.

“I am sorry, I had no other choice. Bye, Hiro-chan and I promise to call or send you emails, I promise that, sayonara and I also promise this, when I come back, we’ll do lots of romance.” He kissed me again and waved farewell before he ran back towards his house. I waved back and started to walk, just when I came by my house, I realized about one thing, I won’t be able to with him again for 4 years, maybe in 4 years, maybe he has changed.

 

Despite the fact, he came back during winter, I was surprised to see him though, and I thought he was going to study abroad in Australia in 4 years, but why now? When I noticed him, he was walking away from the swim club, his hair looked wet and he looked like…something has happened. I bit it together and ran towards him.

“Rin!” I yelled and waved with my hand, he got out of his daze and looked up; he seemed to be surprised when he saw me. I stopped and smiled lightly.

“What are you doing here, Rin? I thought you were in Australia.” He didn’t respond and looked down towards the ground. I raised one of my eyebrows in confusion and stretched my hand against him.

“What happened?” He slapped away my hand and gave a deadly glare; I stepped back and stared at him.

“W-what’s the matter?”

“Why shall you even care? Since the day I moved, you have been sending me emails daily, which is now very annoying!” I didn’t say anything and just stared at him, why does he act in this way? Where is his cheery personality?

“Rin…” He clenched his fists and pushed me away; roughly, I stumbled backwards and landed on the ground.

“You are nothing but a nuisance to me now; you do nothing but annoy people and disturb them, you have to understand that they don’t have the whole time in the world to respond you, you annoy me! Getting it to the fact, I hate you!” He yelled and stared down at me in anger, I was surprised, mostly; I was shocked. What happened to him? I said nothing more and raised myself up from the ground; brushing off the dust and looked up back at him.

“You are right; maybe I shouldn’t bother you anymore.” I bit my bottom lip as I turned around and walked away from the scene. He regretted it, a lot. He looked down at his hands and then up again, looking after me.

“No, Hiro-chan! Wait!” He yelled after me and started to run after. I kept walking; I didn’t want to talk to him anymore, why? He is acting different, he is not the Rin I fell in love with. He is someone else. He grabbed my shoulder and made me face him; I didn’t even have the face I used to have to smile. I just looked at him with dull and empty eyes.

“What?” He hesitated for a moment and sighed.

“I am sorry for pushing you away; you know I didn’t mean to harm you and-” I raised my hand to cut off his sentence and shook my head.

“You know, you have harmed me already, in here and how to replace it? You can’t, you destroyed it.” I placed my hand on where my heart is. He stared at me in regret and bit his lip; trying not to cry.

“Give me a chance, Hiro-chan, just please, give me a last chance, I didn’t even mean what I said to you.” I could hear his voice crack down into pieces, what could I do? It was his fault. I shook my head again and turned around.

“Bye, Rin.”

Feel free to request any fanfic, especially anime ;3 Take care cx


	2. Chapter 1 - Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years ago, Rin moved away to Australia, leaving a broken Hiroshi. He came back during winter break, but were different. Hiroshi knew everything won't be same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So intense, I will write the chapters after the episodes, so you will know ;3 Enjoy :3

Hiroshi's P.O.V

How long has it been? 3-4 years now? Why do I even bother to think about him anyway? Why shall I even care about it? It's just waste of time, I was sitting on the floor, having my schoolbag in front of me as I tried to sort things out. Today, was the second day in my third year in highschool. When the thought of Rin suddenly popped up, I shook my head and blushed. It was 4 years ago, why did I even think about it? I pulled myself up from the floor and grabbed my bag, walking downstairs. When I took a snack, I hinted a note on the table and picked it up.

"Sweetheart, me and your dad has travelled to France and we are going to stay there for a while, we don't know how long, but there is money on the table, enough to buy food, sorry for not telling you about it, take care and have fun in Iwatobi, lots of hugs and kisses - Mom." 

I smiled and put it down, seeing a letter with money in it. 

"Thanks, mom."

 

I made my way to Iwatobi as I looked through the harbor, suddenly a memory popped up from nowhere, it was right here he kissed me, I placed my hand on my lips and blushed. I shook my head and kept walking forward to the school. I walked into the classroom and sat down on my seat, I looked out through the window and sighed quietly. This is going to be a long day.

"Let's see...Miss Haruka Nanase?" I looked up from the table and saw the teacher counting up everyone in the classroom, my eyes made their way towards the male and saw him. 

"Sensei, Miss Haruka Nanase is a boy." A male suddenly exclaimed and waved with his hand. I looked back at him and tried to think who it really was. He had mix of green and brown hair and green eyes. My eyes widened and looked back at the front. It couldn't be them, right?

 

After the lesson, I picked up my bag and walked out of the classroom.

"What do you have for lunch, Haru?" The male's voice came up again and I spun around to see them again.

"Mackarel."

"But what about squid?" He brought up a piece of paper and showed it to them. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"Haru? Makoto?" They took their attention towards me and the green-haired male smiled.

"Hiroshi? Is it really you?" I nodded in response and made my way towards them.

"Long time no see." Makoto smiled and Haru looked away, huffed in response, I looked confused at him, but shook my head and looked back at Makoto.

"Shall we go and eat lunch-" 

"Hiro-chan, Mako-chan, Haru-chan, hello there!" A young voice interrupted me, I turned my head towards him, he had blonde hair and magneta eyes.

 

After talking to Nagisa, the conservation ended with Nagisa telling us about the old swimming club who will be demolished in few days. We agreed (After convincing Haru about the pool) to visit a last time before it gets demolished.

"This is a bad idea, guys." We stood in front of the abandoned swim club building, Makoto looked like he was in fear and the others looked ordinary. Nagisa pulled out a small sheet of a small fabric with something white on it.

"It says to be haunted, so let's be sure." He threw the weird salt thing at us and then at himself. Haru widened his eyes and tasted on it.

"It's not salt, it's sugar." I mentally face-dropped at Nagisa's attempt and stepped into the building.

I moved after Makoto, Nagisa and Haru when we entered the old swim-club we used to be in and when I met…Rin. I shook my head and kept moving forward. Nagisa and his ideas, can’t blame him though, if you say against him, he will still nag about it. 

“Heh? Someone there?” Makoto stopped behind Haru and glanced towards the corridor beside of him. Steps came closer towards us; I stopped behind Nagisa and froze completely. The stranger looked up from the ground and his red eyes glowed in the light. There was no doubt at all, it was Rin.

“Yo.” He stopped and took off his cap, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t say anything, my lips were sealed and I couldn’t open them.  
“Rin-chan! You are back!” Nagisa exclaimed and stepped forward, grabbing his arm. 

“Why are you back? I thought you still were in Australia.” Makoto wondered and looked towards the burgundy-haired male. Rin looked slightly annoyed and looked at Haru.

“Haru! Still hanging out with these guys? Wow, you never learn.” I raised my eyebrows in irritation and glared daggers at him. 

“So what about you? Have you learned anything?” Haru asked without even responding on his question, Rin grinned and leaned his head both on the sides.

“Well, I am glad you asked, let’s race, Haru.” He walked away and waved with his cap, ignoring rest of us. Haru didn’t answer and followed after him. 

“Did they just ditch us?” Makoto asked and looked at Nagisa confused. 

“Wait for us!” 

We were inside of the swimming-hall and saw when both of the boys took of their shirts. I covered my face with my hands and blushed. It seemed like Rin has worked out a bit more than usual.

“Wait, hold on a sec.” The three of us mentally face-dropped when Haru pulled off his pants, wow, he never learns, he still got his swimming trunks on.

“Rin-chan too!” I looked back at Rin and stared at him. He also got his swimming-trunks on beneath his pants? The two boys looked at each other when they started to run towards the pool.

“Let’s go, Haru! Ready, go-!” Rin stopped in mid-sentence when both of them realized about something. Nagisa lit up his flashlight and looked down at the pool, empty, of course.

“Uh, it’s empty, no water.” He said and laughed nervously. Rin scoffed and stepped off from the platform.

“Hmph, lame.” He walked towards his clothes and we others gave Haru his clothes. 

“Oh, you were looking for this?” Rin picked up a trophy from the ground and held it in his hand. We all looked up and recognized it.

“That’s our trophy!” Makoto exclaimed and stared it. Rin shook his head and glared at it. 

“It’s useless now.” He dropped the trophy towards the ground and started to walk away. I clenched my fists together and walked after him.

“Hey, you asshole!” I grabbed his googles who was around his neck and glared at him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion and looked at me.

“Hiro…hiroshi?” I nodded and kept glaring at him.

“That’s right, what are you doing here? What’s your purpose here?” I scowled at him and pulled him closer. He didn’t say a word and pulled himself out of my grip.

“Not of your business, Hiroshi, stay out of it.” I cocked my eyebrows in annoyance and pulled him closer.

“Of course it’s my business; it’s my friends we are talking about here!” I death-glared at him, he raised his eyebrows and sighed, pulling back and picked up his jacket.

“Do you still like me?”

“Huh?” I was confused by his question, what does he mean about it?

“Do you still love me, since grade-school?” My eyes widened and I couldn’t say anything, I was shocked, I blushed a bit and looked down at ground, of course, I still liked him, but now I am not so sure anymore. The others just stood there, looking straight and confused at us both. I didn’t respond and let him walk away.

“So you know, Hiroshi, I don’t care anymore, I don’t like you and I don’t love you anymore.” He huffed and itched back of his neck.

“Pathetic. Seriously, do you love boys? Disgusting, I can’t believe what I did back there.” He turned around and walked away from the swim club.

 

The next day went ordinary until we were outside in the garden. I leaned against the tree and looked up towards the sky.

" 'I don't like and I don't love you anymore' " The words just flew around my head, I turned my head against the side and saw the others talk.

"Why would a look-a-like race against you?"

"Then a doppelgänger." Makoto shined up and smiled brightly.

"Oh, that reminds me when we were younger..." Makoto was starting to move on but Haru cut him off as usual. I laughed a bit and looked back again.

'Did he really mean it?'

 

Again, Nagisa nagged about visiting Samezuka Academy because Rin started there. I didn't want too first, but then agreed. I was behind the others and had my hands in my pockets. 

"Oh, so awesome." Nagisa cheered and looked through the window, as far I could see, it was a indoor pool and LOTS of guys in there, but no Rin in sight. I sighed and saw how Haru started to strip of his clothes.

"Hold it, can we just wait until they leave?" Makoto begged and stopped Haru from stripping off his clothes.

"You were the one who told me about the pool." He glared at him. I waved with my hands and laughed.

"Just let's do what Makoto says, okay?"

 

We entered the indoor pool and looked around. It was sort of...big.

"So cool." I smiled for myself and looked and the pool, then looking at Haru who stripped off his clothes and jumped into the pool. I sighed again and laughed. Nagisa looked at him and smiled.

"Still, Haru reminds me of a dolphin." He started to unbutton his shirt and smiled at Makoto.

"W-wait, you don't have any...swim-trunks." We both were shocked when Nagisa finally pulled off the last piece of clothing and ran to the pool.

"But I can swim!" He laughed and jumped down into the shiny water. Makoto mentally face-dropped and sighed quietly, I glanced at him and didn't say anything much.

"Makoto, come here for a sec..." Nagisa grinned and waved with his hand. He sighed and stepped forward.

"What is it? I am not going to sw- You gonna be kidding with me!" He exclaimed when Nagisa grabbed his foot and pulled him down into the water. I laughed and leand back against the wall.

"Haha, you looked like a elephant who fell down." Nagisa laughed and the brown-green-haired boy pulled off his wet shirt and stepped closer the young male. Nagisa looked up and smiled.

"Hiro-chan, come down here with us and have some fun." He smiled brightly. I laughed and shook my head.

"Not happening, kiddo." I grinned and saw Makoto stepping closer.

"Nagisa..." He started to splash the water and it started a water fight. I stood in the background, taking a little bit of easy. I heard footsteps coming closer towards the pool. I glanced at the side and froze in shock. Why was he here? 

"What are you guys doing here?" Clearly pissed, I could see it on Rin's face. He was not the one I thought he was before.

"We came here to visit you, Rin-ch-" 

"Get out!" His temper was rising, I saw it, his eyebrows was annoyed and his eyes glared daggers at the others.

"Rin-chan..." Nagisa lost trail and put down his small hand. Haru (As usual) didn't say anything and swam towards the pool-edge, he looked down at the water and opened his mouth.

"Free..."

"Huh?"

"Did you forget? I told you that I only swim freestyle." He continued and looked up towards Rin who was really confused. Haru stepped out of the pool and swung around his head to shake off the water from the hair. Then he looked at Rin and grinned.

"I want you to show me that sight again, I've forgotten what it was." Rin looked convinced and moved his eyes towards the ground, closing them.

"Sure, I can do that. But it won't be same this time." He looked and narrowed his ruby eyes towards Haru. It looked like they were ready for race. I closed my mouth and looked at them. This was going to be interesting for sure.

"But then again...After I win over you, Haru, I will race against Hiroshi!" He exclaimed and pointed at me. My eyes widened in shock and stared at him. Is he serious now?

"Because I want to see if he is still faster than me." He glanced at me and smirked. I narrowed my eyes and clutched my fists. I won't lose, I'll show it for sure!

 

Leaving you there for now xD If you enjoyed the chapter, please be kind and leave a comment below, take care ^-^


End file.
